Big Time BK
by btrstories
Summary: The guys go over to Burger King and just play/joke around and, well READ to find out! xD For StuckOnBTR13! Enjoy!


**So I decided to do this for my fantastic fanfic friend, StuckOnBTR13! I wanted to do it on a fast food restaurant though. I know it might not be as funny/good as one of hers, but I tried :)**

**So please do enjoy. Review, or if not, I'll hit you with my angry bird! Yeah! I said it! But NO mean reviews please. If you don't like it, don't waste your time here.**

* * *

><p>''Okay, are you guys ready?'' Kendall asked, as James, Carlos and Logan nodded. Then all of them went inside BK, but Carlos waited outside the second door.<p>

''Hello, welcome to BK. May I take your order?''

''Hmm...Fancy...'' Kendall said.

''Do you have any soup?'' Logan asked.

''Soup?'' the cash register, named Amanda asked.

''Yeah! Like, chicken soup, or what's that brand called? Maruchan!''

''I'm sorry...we don't sell soup here...or, Maruchan.''

''Okay...''Kendall paused, and took a look at the menu.''Can I have a McCafe?''

''McCafe?''

''Yeah!''

''I'm sorry, we don't have McCafe...I think your confusing us with McDonal's across the street.''

''Now what kind of people don't have a McCafe!'' Kendall then turned to Logan and James, and loud-whispered.''Apparently THESE people!''

''Hey guys!'' Carlos yelled, from the other side of the door.''Why wont this door open! I've put my right foot in front of it, and it WON'T OPEN!''

''That's not an automatic door genius!'' Amanda yelled.

''Really?'' Carlos then opened the door and smiled.''Wow! That's so cool! I've never seen one of these before!'' He said, as Kendall, Logan and James left the cash register.

''I will NEVER lose weight because of YOU PEOPLE!'' Carlos yelled at Amanda.

''You don't need to-''

''Yes I do!''

''Don't say that-''

''But I DO!''

''No-''

''YES!''

''Okay! Fine! Your never gonna lose weight...''

''HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT! YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!'' Carlos yelled, leaving the cash register.

On the other side, was James, talking to people in the drive thru about his life.''I mean, have you SEEN their hair dryers! So messed up! Makes your hair shine? P-LEASE!''

Kendall, on the other hand, was by the door, greeting people who came in.''Hello, welcome to BK, I'll be your server today. Sit down, sit down.'' He said, with a british accent, as he pulled 1 guy into a table.''Would you like a kid menu? And some crayons? You can color the pretty tiger...''

''Uhm, no thanks...I think we'll just-'' The guy was about to get up, but Kendall pushed him back in his seat.

''Come on Oscar!''

''My name's not Oscar!''

''Oh, then what is it?''

''It's Andy!''

''Oh, I'm sorry Aaron...would you like to order now?

''I said we don't have soup!'' Amanda yelled at Logan.

'' So, you have Car shaped soup? Or, oh! Even better! SpongeBob shaped soup!'' Logan asked, excitedly.

''Hey! I have the cake!'' Carlos yelled, taking a cake out of nowhere, as he turned around, and threw it on a muscular man. Carlos tried not to laugh, but then he licked some cake off of his face.''Hmm...a little too much sugar, but not bad...'' Carlos then started feeling tingly.''WOO! That was some super duper good cake! I mean, I don't mind if I get hyper!''

''So...Arthur? Would you like cheese with that?'' Kendall asked the same guy, as he just had his hands in his hair, making it get messed up. Then, Kendall started writing stuff down on green some sticky notes''Add some water...'cause he seems bit pale. Do NOT add a brick, 'cause he might throw it at me. And do NOT give him any type of spoon, because he might stab me with it...okay Abraham! Your order will be right up!'' Kendall said, throwing off the towel he had in his hands, and leaving to the bathroom.

''Like, it's not fair that Kendall's the main guy in the band. I love the guy! But he's WAY popular! I mean, I have _the face_! Come to the next window and you'll see me! Anyways...you wanted steak or corn beef?'' James asked the person in the drive thru, while eating some yogurt.

''HEY GUYS! Guess who I brought!'' Carlos yelled, bringing someone in.''Ronald McDonald! Woo!'' Carlos yelled.

''What am I doing here?'' Ronald asked.''A moment, I was walking to a party for McDonald's...and then, I saw a guy who was dressed as a clown too. Then, I got distracted...moments later, I was in someone's car trunk...''

''Well I saved you!'' Carlos yelled happily.

''That was YOUR car trunk!''

''Oh yeah...''

''I TOLD YOU WE DON'T HAVE SOUP!'' Amanda yelled.

''I understand, now...do you have regular soup? Or fat free soup? Wait, do those exist? You know what...just give me sugar free soup instead.'' Logan said, smiling.

Kendall washed his hands while still in the restroom. When he was done, he tried opening the door, but it didn't open.''Oh no...it's locked! No! I'm trapped in here for who knows how long! Maybe forever! Oh, okay...just...chill out...'' Kendall then saw a guy almost leave, but he just grabbed him by the collar, and shook him.''Just CHILL OUT! Were gonna be ok! Don't panic!''

''But-''

''I said don't panic!'' Kendall interrupted the guy, and just kept shaking him.

''DUDE!''

''WHAT!''

''It's PULL, not PUSH!'' Kendall then let go of the guy, and fixed his shirt and hair.''Knew that...'' Kendall said, opening, or PULLING on the door, as he left.''Know it all...''

''NUGGET!'' Carlos randomly told some girl a joke.

''HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU. WE DON'T SELL SOUP!'' Amanda yelled.

''Psh! You only told me 30 times!'' Logan said.

''Well we DON'T HAVE SOUP, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!''

''31...''

''UGH!'' Amanda almost grabbed Logan and strangled him, but Logan just ran away.

''Okay Albert! I'm back!'' Kendall said, but he didn't see the guy anymore.''Hmm...must've left to tell his friends about what an awesome waiter I am!''

''Come on guys!'' Carlos yelled, hoping into a table. Then, Kendall, James and Logan ran to jump into a table too.

''I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!'' Kendall sang.

''SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1!'' Carlos sang.

''SHE'S GONNA LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT, KISS-KISS-KISS-KISS!'' James sang.

''YEAH! YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS! BLACK&YELLOW, GREEN&YELLOW, PURPLE, YELLOW...LOGAN, YELLOW!'' Logan sang. Then, Kendall, James and him grabbed water guns, and started spraying all over, as Carlos just threw pie in his face.

''WHAT IS GOING ON!'' The guys stopped, to see BK's manager.''LEAVE!''

''But I need to see Alphonso...'' Kendall said.

''And were here for jobs...'' James, Carlos, and Logan said.''Show it. Sell it. Eat it. CHECK IT!''

''ALL 4 OF YOU! LEAVE! NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY RESTAURANT EVER AGAIN IN MY ENTIRE...is that a lama?''

''Not just ANY lama!'' Kendall said, jumping down to it.

''Sherly the lama!'' Carlos yelled.''Oh, and that's Ronald.'' Carlos said, with a cute little smile.

''LEAVE!'' The manager yelled again.

''Oh...I think you guys know what this means...'' Kendall said, hopping into the same table again.''Give me a T!''

''T!'' The guys yelled.

''Give me a U!''

''U!''

''Give me an R!''

''R!''

''Give me a...chicken burger please?''

''Dude...'' James said.

''Sorry. And give me a D!''

''D!''

Then, they all hopped to the floor, in front of the manager.''OHHHH YOUR SUCH A TURD, OH YEAH A GIANT TURD, AND YOU LOOK LIKE A TURD, AND YOU SMELL LIKE A TURD!'' They kept singing it, till he ran away.

''Woo!'' Carlos yelled excitedly.''Now what?...''

''Hmm...'' They all thought

*Later*

''OKAY KID...FOR THE 50th TIME. WE, DONT, HAVE. SOUP!'' Amanda yelled.

''No soup? You should be ASHAMED!'' Logan said, leaving to where Carlos and Kendall were at.

''Here's your kids meal and cheese burger. Have a nice day...'' James said, giving the person in the drive thru their food.

''You know...whenever I come here after getting _so_ hyper...'' Carlos started,''At the end of the day, I feel smarter!'' Carlos said, as he turned around and hit himself on the door and fell to the ground.''Never mind...'' He said, as Logan helped him up.

''James! Come on!'' Kendall yelled.

''Hold on! Hi, welcome to-Ah!'' James got interrupted by some lady trying to get inside and strangle him. Luckily, he got her out, as she just drove away. Then, James just popped his head out the window.''What! Your not gonna stay?'' He asked, as he quickly put his head back inside after seeing a bottl of water come right at him.

''Ha!'' James popped his head outside again.''Ya mizzled! If your so smart, I would've thrown a brick!...oh no...'' James then put his head back inside and closed the small window, but a brick crashed inside.''Ha! F.U.!'' James yelled, as the lady just came inside and started hitting him.

''James!'' Kendall yelled again, after 5 minutes passed. Then, all 3 guys saw James come, with all his clothes ripped. Then, he just did a fake smile, and gave them a thumbs up.''F.U. means Friends United...'' He said, as he fell to the ground.

The guys looked at him, shrugged, then left.

''They LEFT me!'' James yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it Jeannie! You've just been so nice to me. Were both weirdfunny/random! We both love Kendall, so he's OUR MAN! xD Idk how we'll share him though. How about, you get him Sundays through Tuesdays, and I'll get him Thursdays through Saturday! Wednesday, we'll just take the day off and partaaaaayyyyy! Lol jk. F.U.!**

**She never even asked for this, and I never even told her about it. But I just PM'd her'SURPRISE!' and I just did this to be nice :)**

**I've never done a 'humor' story before, but I hope this was okay.**

***James in the drive thru,  
>*Logan asking about soup,<br>*Carlos getting super crazy and Hyper, bringing Ronald,(btw, he just said the weight part as a joke. I really don't think he should lose weight. He's perfect the way he is :)  
><strong>***Kendall being a waiter even thought there are NO waiters in BK, and pretending to not know the guys name!**

**When I wrote half of it, I just moved something by mistake, and it didn't save it! Me:What the hell! I gotta write it all over!**

**But luckily, I remembered EACH detail! :D Hope you all enjoyed my weird/random creation! And go to BK :) Lol, if you like it though...**

**~btrstories**


End file.
